Code Geass: Suzaku's Secret
by The Zero Requiem
Summary: With the world in peace all seems to be working out for Lelouch Lamperouge. He has a peaceful home and a girl to share eternity with. But when Suzaku Kururugi passes away as an abnormally old age he leaves Lelouch a letter that shatters his passive life.
1. Chapter 1

With the world in peace all seems to be working out for Lelouch Lamperouge. He has a peaceful home and a girl to share eternity with. But when Suzaku Kururugi passes away as an abnormally old age he leaves Lelouch a letter that shatters his passive life. Now he and C.C. must follow Suzaku's trail of clues to unlock a mystery a lifetime in the making.

I do not own the rights to Code Geass

**Things to note: **

**1. C.C. is pronounced C-two**

**2. This is set after the events of the TV series**

**3. For an easy explination (that I like) of how Lelouch is immortal check out Shadaez's Code Geass Afterstory R2**

Chapter 1- The Letter

Lelouch Lamperouge lay on the roof of his small stone cottage in a beautiful mountain valley in the unsettled wild of Switzerland. After the events of The Zero Requiem and his "death", Lelouch had gained immortality and moved to Switzerland with C.C. to begin a tranquil new life. The small cottage had been an adjustment from the roomier and well furnished homes Lelouch had lived in prior. But C.C. had insisted saying "I see it and all I can think is that its home". Since then Lelouch had come to like the place. Small as it was he found the lack of space a welcome change and the view was so astounding that it more than made up for any drawbacks the house presented.

Lelouch had worked tirelessly to make the house comfortable. Not being much of a handyman it had taken him close to a year to finish, a hard year in which his poor workmanship had cost the two of them many nights of sleep. But finally finished Lelouch and C.C. slept soundly and happily each night.

Lelouch stared at the clouds floating over head and thought about his life. Once Lelouch was free from the shackles of his overly complicated life he began to appreciate the world and it beauty. The beauty he had come to focus most on was C.C. It started on the travel to Switzerland; Lelouch slowly began to realize how much C.C. truly meant to him. He began seeing her in a different light. No longer a cold hearted Witch focused mainly on pizza, instead he saw a woman with long luscious green hair and amber eyes that he couldn't help but stare into.

Then one night one thing led to another and he found her in his arms kissing him passionately while locked in a lovers embrace. He was in love, truly and fully. She was all Lelouch wanted in the world and he knew he wanted to spend his eternity with her and no one else.

Now as he lay on the roof thinking of his immortal love, Lelouch remembered that she was the whole reason he was on the roof. Not more than an hour ago he had been in the kitchen rummaging through fridge for something to eat. He was having difficulty due to the fact that he hadn't gotten groceries two days before like he usually did. His laziness was now coming back to bite him in the butt. The one thing he could find was a lone slice of pizza hidden in the very back. He didn't eat pizza much, a small slice here and there, but his grumbling stomach didn't care if it was dirt off the ground. He devoured the slice of pizza as if it were manna from heaven after a long journey through an empty desert. As he finished C.C. stepped in from out back. She walked over kissed him on the cheek then went for the fridge. He watched her, and as he did he saw her stop rooting around and freeze totally still. Her amber eyes slowly rose over the fridge door and fixed on him. She squinted at him and he knew things were about to get bad.

"Where is it?" she asked, still behind the fridge door.

"Where's what?" he replied calmly.

"MY PIZZA!" she shouted "It was in the back of the fridge when I went out to the garden and now it's gone"

"Well I haven't seen it" Lelouch lied

"Uh huh, well pizza doesn't grow legs and dance away (except in my dreams) so the only logical answer to my missing pizza is that you ate it"

"I swear I have not seen any—He was interrupted when she pounced on him and grabbed his hands. She smelled his fingers then shouted "LIER!" She jumped back up and stormed out of the kitchen. Lelouch followed her as she walked out the front door.

"Where are you going?" he yelled

"I'm leaving you and your pizza stealing ways you lying bastard!" she screamed back as she flung open the gate and walked angrily down the street.

"Wait! No! Please come back!" he shouted back as he ran to the gate

"Never!" she replied already very far down the path to town.

So now Lelouch was on the roof looking at the sky waiting for her to come back. He knew she would. This happened every so often and she always came back so he could apologize for whatever stupid thing he had done to make her mad.

Just then a voice down below him said "Excuse me"

Thinking it was C.C. he sat up ready to get to groveling but was caught by surprise when he saw it was a military officer dressed up in his uniform standing with a white stallion.

"Ummm…." Lelouch said

The officer seemed to understand his confusion and said "Are you ?"

"Ummm…yes. May I know whose asking?" he replied

"I am a messenger from the Britannian military" the messenger said

Lelouch tensed. "How did Britannia find me here?" he thought

"I'm here with a letter from Suzaku Kururugi" said the messenger

"Suzaku?" Lelouch questioned

"Yes. placed orders to have me bring you this letter"

"I'll be right down" Lelouch said as he slipped back into the house through the bedroom window. He speed walked out to the gate taking the letter.

"Thank you" Lelouch said

"Just doing my job" the messenger replied as he mounted his horse and road off down the road.

Lelouch returned walked back into the house, letter in hand. "What could it say? Why would Suzaku contact me after so many years? How was he even still alive?" All these thoughts and more raced through his head as Lelouch walked into the house.

"What'cha got there?" questioned a familiar female voice

He looked up to see C.C. eating a light blue ice pop and holding Cheese-Kun in her arm. She looked at him with a cat like curiosity.

"C.C.! your back!" he said shocked

"Yes I'm back. I got this weird ice pop in town and thought I would come back. Its cherry and pineapple but its blue! I thought I would share it with you" she said happily "But I see you have a letter. I hope it's not a suicide note. I was only gone like an hour"

"It's not a suicide note. It's a letter from Suzaku" he replied

"Well stop standing around! Open it and read it!" she said putting emphasis on the last five words.

Lelouch opened the letter and read it aloud:

Dear Lelouch,

If you are reading this then two things are true: my trust in my messenger was well placed and I am now dead. I send you this letter because I have kept a secret that you need to know. My enhanced skills as both a pilot and a soldier are not all truly….mine. My father's pocket watch is the main source of my skills. A magical treasure it increases the power of its owner beyond any normal man. The trinket is very powerful and in the wrong hands could bring the world to its knees. I tell you this because I have hidden the treasure in order to keep it safe but I fear for its safety. Please Lelouch you must solve the puzzle I have laid out to protect the watch, find it and keep it safe. I know you are smart enough to do it and I trust you more than anyone. This is my last request. To you

Your friend, Suzaku

Lelouch fell but caught himself on the counter "Suzaku. Dead? His watch…magic?" he thought

"Lelouch!" C.C. cried. Dropping her things she ran to him "Are you ok?" she questioned

Lelouch looked into her eyes and said "I must find this watch. For Suzaku"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. Thank you for all the support on my first story. I plan to release chapters quicker but my editor was doing finals this week. To all of you feedback is apreciated and if you as the reader see something in the story you find annoying or that dosnt flow please tell me. Hope you enjoy**

Chapter 2: Return to Tokyo

"I like you better with your dark hair" C.C. commented as Lelouch put on his blonde spiky haired wig.

He looked over at her and replied "Well I like not causing a heart attack from someone seeing the Demon King getting off a train"

"Come on now Lulu, cant you leave it off till we get there?" she pleaded with big doe eyes.

"No" he stated with force "I must take every precaution to keep myself hidden. And don't call me that! You know I hate it!"

She crossed her arms and with a pouty face said "Fine. But don't expect me to kiss you with that on"

He rolled his eyes and went back to getting dressed.

The moment Lelouch finished the letter he decided to return to Tokyo. He had gone up stairs and started packing his things. At first he had no interest in bringing C.C. as he felt she would only slow him down but she was determined and quickly coerced him into it. So once they finished getting packed and planned then took some money from the large sum C.C. had smuggled out of the city after Lelouch was "killed" and went to train station. The plan was to take a series of trains to Tokyo as the airlines had much higher security. So they purchased the nicest cabin on the train and their journey began.

Now only about an hour outside of Tokyo Lelouch was getting nervous.

"What if I see someone I know?" he questioned

"Then avoid them. If they're still alive after this long I'm sure they won't have the eyesight to see you, let alone be walking around" C.C. replied dully

"Ya…that's true" he stated as he finished with the wig

"What's wrong with you?" she said with a worried expression "You always have such forward thinking. You never miss a detail"

"It's just Suzaku. His death is a hard blow to me" he responded as he sat back in his chair with a sigh

"He really was your best friend" she remarked

Lelouch didn't reply and she took it as his answer. "Well I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when we get there" C.C. lay down on the seat and closed her eyes, quickly falling asleep.

Lelouch looked out the window at the trees zooming by and thought "Suzaku…even in death you baffle me"

The train arrived at Shinjuku station around noon. They gathered their things and stepped off to a view of the fully rebuilt Shinjuku area. Buildings towering much higher than ever had yet peppered with parks the area was now a perfect mix of business and residence.

Lelouch was dressed in a white jacket with pink undershirt and black tie accompanied by a pair of white slacks. His blonde wig fit over his black hair. C.C. wore her dress with the mahogany base and white frills, accompanied with a black sash, bow on the front and little red top hat. He green hair clearly flowing uninhibited.

She put her arm through Lelouch's as they walked out of the train station. They hailed a cab and took it to a high class hotel downtown. Once in their suite C.C. rushed to the bedroom and flopped down on top of the bed. She kicked off her shoes and took off her hat then curled up in a crescent shape across the bed. For a moment he flashed back to her on his bed at Ashford Academy dressed in her straight jacket laying in the same position. He smiled at the thought but quickly shook it out of his head. He had work to do.

He sat down at the table in the living room area with his research papers and laptop laid out in front of him. He had to find out where Suzaku had hidden the first clue. It could be in a great many places but he had narrowed it down to two: Ashford, and with Suzaku's body. Problems arose with both locations. Ashford had been turned into a diplomatic building and there for was well guarded but on the other hand Suzaku's burial site was equally well guarded. The choice was a hard one that he was definitely having difficulties with.

Just then C.C. came in, walked over and laid across his lap. He was not amused.

"Would you get off me please?" Lelouch asked with a twinge of annoyance in his voice

"Oh come on now Lulu. Come back to the room with me." She asked with a stretch "I'll do that thing you like. You know the one where I-

"I'm not in the mood!" he cut her off "I don't need your perverted ways obstructing my work anymore than it already has"

The comment stuck deep and it showed in how quickly the smile fell from her face. She didn't argue but instead got up and went back to the room.

Something inside was telling him to go after her and apologize. But something much bigger punched the other something in the gut, threw it in the trunk of its car and pushed the car off a cliff saying "You have more important work!" He decided to listen.

A few hours later he decided.

"I'll go to his burial site" he mumbled to himself "The security seems lessened and I'll have to go there sooner or later"

He got up and walked over to the bedroom to tell C.C.

"Hey C.C. were heading to the cemet- he stopped dead in the doorway.

She was gone

He looked around the room franticly then the whole suite.

Nothing.

"Where was she!" He yelled out loud

He had been so focused on his work she must have walked right out the door. "Had she really been so offended by what I said?" he thought

He had to find her.

He grabbed his key and ran out the door. Down in the lobby he ran to the desk. "Have you seen a green haired girl around here?" he asked

"Ummmm….I think so" the desk man replied "Did she have a little red top hat?"

"Yes!" he replied with relief "Where did she go?"

"She wanted me to get her a plane ticket" he said

"WHAT?" he shouted "Where was the ticket too?"

"I haven't a clue. I told her to go to the airport" he said calmly

"Thank you" he replied quickly as he walked away

Outside he remained calm but slowly on the inside his nervous fear for her was being replaced by anger.

"How could she leave?" he screamed on the inside "I reject her once and now she flying away? I'm done. I don't care. I'll go on without her like I planed from the start"

Lelouch went back to the room, gathered his things then headed for Suzaku's burial site.

"I'll just go alone" Lelouch spoke to himself


	3. Chapter 3

*Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I last posted. I needed a new computer (because my old one sucked ass). Now I have a new computer and I'm back to writing. Thanks to my editor for sticking with me while I waited and thanks to u guys for being patient.*

Chapter 3: A Dead Man's First Clue

"Well this is pretty cliché" Lelouch thought to himself as rain poured down over the memorial to his lost friend.

It was a huge memorial dome of black marble held up by large columns around the edge. Within was a huge statue depicting Suzaku dressed in his Lancelot interface suit holding a sword at his side, back to back with the masked Zero holding the jeweled sword he had used to stab Lelouch at his side. The base of the statue was inscribed "Two Sides of a Hero"

Lelouch looked around the room in awe. "I guess when you save the world from the worst tyrant in history your memorial has to be impressive" he said under his breath

After looking over the blue-prints of the building Lelouch had seen that the memorial was much larger then it appeared. The memorial stretched ten stories deep into the ground in a multi level building format. At the center sat a heavily fortified concrete room that housed Suzaku's body. The pyramids paled in comparison to this shrine.

Lelouch slowly walked across the enormous memorial room towards where he knew the stairs were located. At the side of the statue Lelouch stood close waiting for the crowd to clear up enough for him to slip inside. He opened up the hidden door and stepped through onto the top floor of the stairs.

Lelouch walked over to the edge of the overhang connecting to the stairs and looked down. The amount of stairs was crazy, spiraling deep into the earth.

"I'm glad it's downstairs but man is it gonna suck coming back up" Lelouch said aloud "And on top of that I'm talking to myself"

He descended down into the earth quickly trying hard not to trip. The walls were grey concrete lit by dim florescent lights. At each floor there was a door and due to his lack of full schematics of the inner workings of the tomb he had to go through them.

Each door led to something about Suzaku but some floors he didn't understand the connection. The huge hanger containing the Lancelot made total sense but the room where each wall was a lighted aquarium he had no clue about.

His confusion and hard work paid off when he finally found the large set of double doors with huge metal locks bolting it shut. He stepped up to the control panel pulling out his PDA as he did. Lelouch hooked the PDA to the console and activated his hacking software which quickly burned through the encryption. The doors large bolts slid away and the doors opened slowly.

Lelouch's jaw dropped in amazement of the mind blowing sight. The room was enormous but the astounding part was that it was filled to the tip top with mountains of gold in every form. A treasure trove the likes he could not imagine. At the center of the room lay a golden box that encased Suzaku's body.

Lelouch walked slowly to the coffin of his once best friend. The coffin was a gold rectangle with a glass top for looking in on the body. Lelouch peered in on the body and saw Suzaku, deeply decayed by age and wearing the suit and cloak of Zero. In his hands lay the mask of Zero, its purple faceplate gleamed in the light from the ceiling. Then it hit him like a train, he had no idea what the clue was! So much prep on where to look and so much research but when it came down to it he knew nothing but what the letter said.

"The letter!" he said aloud

He pulled out the slip of paper and read it over a few times. He found nothing of help and cursed inwardly.

"Suzaku how is it that you gave me the goal but no starting point?" Lelouch thought to himself

He lay the paper down on top of the coffin and started to think. As he did the words began to glow in the light. He picked it back up and the glow faded.

"What the…?" he thought as he placed it down again.

Then he realized what was happening and he almost flipped.

The paper was made out of a material he himself had invented. When he had needed to keep secret notes to himself he had made a paper that hid a message unless it was at most five inches from the writer's hand. He laid the paper flat over Suzaku's body and a symbol slowly materialized on the sheet. It was a picture of the mask of Zero.

Lelouch quickly went for the glass. He popped the casing and lifted it off. Lelouch picked up the mask and turned it in his hands. It looked the same, unchanged, but he knew that it was not as it seemed. Lelouch put on the mask and gasped. Imprinted on the inside of the eye spots of the mask were 4 little words.

I Changed My Tune

Just then there was a noise on the other side of the room. Lelouch sprang for cover behind one of the mounds of gold then peeked out. He saw 3 figures; the one in the middle was tall and lanky wearing a long black robe and gas mask similar to the one Suzaku had worn when he had met Lelouch again before the whole thing had began. The other two wore the same.

"We come in peace" said a robotic voice he guessed was of the middle man "If you're still here we only wish to speak"

Lelouch had been caught off guard too often by people claiming false peace and he knew he no longer had Geass but he did have his new power of immortality. He stepped out into the open making sure to keep the Zero mask on.

"Hello there is there something I can help you with?" Lelouch said calmly

"Yes, we would like that mask you have on" the man said stretching out his hand

"Well I would love to but I need it for a little project I'm working on. Sorry" Lelouch replied

"Well what if I was to tell you I am working on the same project and am interested in helping you?"

"I would have to learn who you are first" Lelouch replied slowly

The man took off his helmet to reveal a main of short wavy black hair and stark red eyes.

"I am Christopher Kururugi. The one and only son of the man laying beside you" he replied with pride

"Suzaku had no children! He only found one girl he could be with and I had to kill her…"

Christopher shook his head "People can move on, I'm sure it was hard for my father but he did find a woman he could love and that woman was my mother. But now I am here because I am on a mission to find my fathers most prized possession, The Watch"

Lelouch looked at him skeptically but slowly a plan formed in his head. He decided he could put it into action.

"So" Lelouch began, "Are you saying that you would like to work with me? You are giving up so much information I'm guessing that you plan to let me be a part"

"That is correct" Christopher said "I would enjoy the help of my father's best friend in this endeavor. So? What do you say?" He stretched out his hand.

Lelouch shook his hand "I agree to help you"

Inside his head he had his plan set, to use Christopher and the moment he got what he wanted…he would kill him…


End file.
